Shattered
by Lune the Looney
Summary: Luna and Neville married, had a child, and now Luna has left. This is an exchange of letters, dabbled with POVs.
1. Left without Love

**Hey everyone, Looney again. I'm surprised I have a second story up so quickly! There will definitely be a few chapters, and luckily this has more words than the last one. Please review this after you read it! I got the idea from another story written similarly, actually two. But one was by Drusilla Snaps, and her letters were a chapter all on their own. I have no reviews on my other story which is depressing, so someone please review me! **

Dear Neville,

I know this must be hard, on you and Erin, but I can't help it. I… I can't tell you. I'm so terribly sorry. But I'm not coming back, I can't face you, or Erin, or anyone anymore. You shouldn't love me. Just… forget me, OK? Pretend I never existed, find someone else, I need to know that you're happy.

~Luna.

Dear Luna,

You have no idea do you! Erin is falling to shreds, and I am as well, but not in public. Erin refuses to look at anything that remotely reminds her of you. You've torn us apart. I love you; I can't love anyone else like I love you. I can't forget you. I can't pretend you never existed, I see you in Erin everyday. I can't find someone else. Neither of us will be happy until you come home.

~Neville

Dear Neville,

You don't understand. I hate it here. Its awful, but I can't come back, OK? I can't see your face; it would pain me too much. Please, please forget me. Or just stop thinking about my absence; focus on Erin, its hard growing up with no mother. Trust me, I of all people know. We are merely human Neville. One day, to you I will be merely a small memory. One of these days, I will muster the courage not to write to you. It will only then you will be happy, and I'm sorry I can't stop.

~Luna

Dear Luna,

Then why don't you come home? If you hate it come home, why is my face painful to you? Did I say or do something? Please, I need to know how to make you come home! I won't ever forget you Luna. I love you. Even if you never returned that feeling, or you're faking, I can't forget you. I will never be happy until you come home, please. Erin has been crying almost nonstop since you left, she is barely eating too. Don't stop sending, please! I don't think I could bear an absence of you in my life.

~Neville.

Dear Neville,

I… I can't, I don't want to hurt you Neville, not more than I have. This will be my last letter. I see what you say, and it hurts me deeply, because I love you too. From now on I will stop, and you will forget. Erin will just be another Motherless girl. Tell her I love her, and that I wish I could hold her in my arms.

~ Luna.

**__****I hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow. Oooh, and it's going to start with TWO POVs :) fancy! **

**__****So pleasepleaseplease review! I need it, especially critique, I want to make my readers happy!**

**__****Signing off,**

**__****Looney  
**


	2. Letter left Alone

**Hello again. I'm back for chapter two! I got this up quick, I'm proud of myself! But now I NEED your reviews. I won't be able to post chapter three without some ideas! First, I need you all to answer me some questions. **

**1. When do you want her back**

**2. When she does come, how long will she stay**

_**And 3. Why did she leave. I reallyyyy need to know this one. **_

Dear Luna,

You can't stop writing! No please, please don't, I couldn't stand it! Please! You hurt me more each day by not being here! Please come back. At least write. Do you know what happens to girls without mothers? They get into trouble sometimes, or they lack something, or they go into depression. You said you knew but you don't. Erin is falling apart and you don't care! If you really love use, or you want to hold Erin in your arms, come back. Please just come back!

~Neville.

Dear Luna,

You can't hold off, you can't stop writing! We need you to at least keep writing. We aren't forgetting you. No matter what we won't. I miss you. Erin misses you. People in the neighborhood are asking what happened. You know, Erin is 9, what's going to happen to her when I have to go work again in the fall? Oh yeah, Harry and Ginny visited yesterday, Erin still wouldn't come out of her room, and I was on the edge of a mental break down, and they asked where you were. I couldn't tell them, and they miss you too.

~Neville.

Dear Mum,

Please come home. Daddy isn't very good at cooking, and I don't know what is going to happen when he has to go to work again! I'll be alone or something, I would also like to tell you that I love you. Why won't you come back? Will you send ME a letter? We don't have to tell Daddy, I just want to know that you're safe. Please answer, or come home Mum.

~Erin

Dear Luna,

Please come home, we can't find anywhere for Erin to go when I go to work, the Potters can't take her, none of the Weasleys can, I can't bring her to Hogwarts with me. Please just come home. For Erin? If you won't do it for me, do it for Erin.

~Neville.

**Neville's POV**

She didn't lie. It shattered me that she didn't lie. She really wasn't going to write back. I had to unsubscribe from the Daily Prophet; every time the owl came, I got excited. She hadn't written in 3 months. Erin's birthday was in one week. Did Luna not care? How could she do this? I can't take this constant depression, trying to keep it cooped up until I'm alone, but he couldn't much longer. Ginny and Harry came again the next morning. I couldn't even talk much. They said they might write her a few times. My patronus had actually changed to a rabbit, just like hers, even though she wasn't there.

Dear Erin,

Happy 10th birthday sweetie! Have nice one, I've enclosed 10 galleons for you; I didn't know what to get you.

~Mummy

**Erin's POV**

She sent me a letter. It had 2 sentences. 2. She didn't even say she loved me. Yeah, the ten galleons… That's great! But, she didn't say she loved me, or that she missed me. I can't take this anymore. She doesn't care about us anymore. I wish she just had the nerve to say it. My depression ends today. I won't send another letter. I won't let it bring me down. I haven't a place to stay when Daddy goes back to work, so I'll have to take care of myself. I'm not going to forget her, I'm just going to not let it get to me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review and answer my questions? That would be positively fantastic. I need some ideas for where you want this story to go. To add to the questions, what will happen to Erin, and/or Neville? But **_**I reallyreallyreally need to know why she left.**_** No werewolfness, or vampirity. Kay?**

**Please answer the questions.**

**Another note, **_**you can review whether you have an account or not.**_** So please do!**

**Signing off,**

**Looney**


End file.
